There may be a case where an optical modulation control of an optical transmitter is performed in a non-linear range because of secular degradation. In this case, it is preferable to improve degradation of an extinction ratio. And so, there is disclosed a technology in which an optical output control is performed in accordance with a measured temperature (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-103398).